


Pretending. Reminding

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only pretending. They had their own lover each, they reminded each other of them.<br/>Some in only small ways, others in slightly more obvious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending. Reminding

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo , comment or review.

**Pretending.Reminding**

They were only pretending. They had their own lover each, they reminded each other of them.

Some in only small ways, others in slightly more obvious ways.

* * *

 

She reminded Smith of Him. With her big,dark eyes so like his. Except that his were warmmer.

Much warmmer. And he was more graceful than she could hope to be.

Smith still pretended with her, because it was what he wanted.

What they wanted.

* * *

 

He reminded Persephone of Her.

With his light coloured eyes, like hers.

Except hers were more gray than blue.

Hers' were more innocent.

She pretended to be with Smith because that was what worked.

* * *

 

He reminded Trinity of Persephone.

The black hair, though hers' was much longer.

His was short, too short.

The dark coloured eyes, with long lashes.

In that they almost looked exactly the same.

With Neo it was almost like being with Persephone.

* * *

 

She reminded Neo of Him.

With that mostly grim attitude and light gray-blue eyes.

But his were brighter, white- blue not gray-blue.

There was history in those sky blue eyes and regret.

It was easier to pretend to be with Trinity in the Real.

She was so much like Smith, it felt less painful to be away.

* * *

 

They pretended because it was less to worry about.

They could pretend to be together until They were together.

Again, in the Matrix.


End file.
